Of Jackets and Endearments
by lizriley
Summary: A jacket and a sweetheart get the best of the youngest Cullen. Warning: Spanking
1. Of Arguments

**A/N: **This idea came to me after reading a few stories in which Edward and Rosalie have some blow-up between each other. I decided to try my own version of one but I set mine in the Cade Cullen universe. The story is told mostly through Esme's POV unless otherwise marked.

I'm still working on Bonding Gone Wrong but this came to me as I was working on it and it demanded to be written. I hope to have the next part up of Bonding up by this weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking and foul language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Of Jackets and Endearments**

**Part One: Of Arguments**

Esme was quietly tending to her garden. It was spring the perfect time for her to plant the seedlings for the upcoming season. She couldn't wait to see her garden in bloom. She was thinking about the colors and scents that would fill her home in the summer when she heard a commotion from inside the house.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Then stop bothering me!"

Esme sighed as she put down her gardening tools and began walking into the house. Cade and Rosalie were at it again.

Ever since Cade had come to live with them he and Rosalie had done nothing but bicker. Personally she thought it had something to do with Rosalie's insistence on mothering Cade when he'd first moved in. It had taken almost a year before Rosalie had admitted to herself that Cade saw her as a sister not as a mother.

Even now Rosalie still slipped into the mothering role around him and that always triggered Cade's temper. Carlisle and she had spoken to Rosalie and Cade about the constant arguing between them, hoping to find some resolution to it. It seemed to work except for the occasional argument.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I could hear Cade yelling as I walked into the living room where my two children stood toe-to-toe.

"All I did was ask you a question you little brat," said Rosalie clearly trying to control her anger.

"What is going on?" I asked as I went to stand between my children. It did the trick; they instantly took a step away from each other.

"She/he started it," was said in unison by my children.

"One at a time," I said.

"The little brat told me to shut the f*** up," said Rosalie.

"Cade Cullen did you say that?" I asked as I turned to look at my son.

"But she started it," whined Cade as he looked at me.

"That is not what I asked," I said.

"He also broke your vase," said Rosalie as she pointed at the broken pieces of what used to be one of my antic vases.

I sighed and looked at Cade. He was glaring at Rosalie. I turned back just in time to see Rosalie stick her tongue out at him. I sighed once more; sometimes I forgot who was the nine year old.

"Tattling bitch," growled Cade.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" I said as I quickly turned to look at Cade. He couldn't have said what I thought he said.

"I…I…but she started it," said Cade quickly defending himself.

"Tell me you did not just call your sister that vile word. A word that you know is not allowed in this house under any circumstance," I said as I stared down my son.

"But mom, Rosalie started it," whined Cade.

"It doesn't matter who started it. That word is not allowed here and you know it young man," I said calmly but sternly as I looked at Cade.

"I'm sorry," said Cade as he hung his head and looked down at the floor. He knew he was in trouble.

"Rosalie, tell me what happened here," I said.

"I came down just as Cade was getting ready to go outside. It's cold out and since he can feel the cold I suggested he take a jacket. He got mad and started yelling at me, next thing I knew he threw the vase at me and told me I couldn't tell him what to do. Then we started arguing again and well you know the rest," explained Rosalie.

I sighed, all this over a jacket.

"Cade do you have anything to add to that?" I asked of my sullen looking son.

"She called me sweetheart. She's not supposed to call me that," complained Cade.

"Do you mean to tell me you got mad because your sister called you sweetheart when she asked you to get a jacket?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," mumbled Cade.

"Rosalie, clean the vase up and straighten the living room," I said. Rosalie was about to protest but she saw the look I gave her.

"Yes, mom," said Rosalie when she saw the look.

"As for you young man, upstairs now," I said.

"But mom…" said Cade.

"Now!" I said.

I sighed yet again as I watched my son stomp up the stairs and then heard the loud bang as his bedroom door was slammed shut. He'd better not have knocked the door of the hinges again I thought. He's already in enough trouble.

I turned to look at Rosalie as she cleaned the pieces of the vase up. I then slowly made my way upstairs into my bedroom and sat quietly on the bed. I needed time to collect myself before I dealt with Cade.

I hated being the disciplinarian; Carlisle was the one that usually dealt out the discipline not me. That's not to say I've never punished any of my children, I have. But it would be the first time I dealt with Cade. I didn't want to but I had to. Cade had to realize that I took his attitude and behavior as seriously as Carlisle did. What had sealed his faith with me had been his telling Rosalie to shut the f*** up and then later calling her a bitch. I could take a lot from my children but swearing at each other was not something I ever let them get away with.

No point in delaying any longer, I thought as I rose from the bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Rummaging quickly through it, finding what I wanted I closed the drawer and reluctantly walked out of the sanctuary of my bedroom. I hesitated outside Cade's room a moment before I knocked softly before walking in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_reviews welcomed…..review….._


	2. Of Consequences

**A/N: **This idea came to me after reading a few stories in which Edward and Rosalie have some blow-up between each other. I decided to try my own version of one but I set mine in the Cade Cullen universe. The story is told mostly through Esme's POV unless otherwise marked.

I'm still working on Bonding Gone Wrong but this came to me as I was working on it and it demanded to be written. I hope to have the next part up of Bonding up by this weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking and foul language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Of Jackets and Endearments**

**Part Two: Of Consequences**

Cade was sitting on his bed sulking. I walked over to him and sat next to him before turning to look at him.

"Explain to me why you're in trouble," I said as I lifted Cade's chin so he was looking me in the eye.

I watched as he looked me over and then his gaze settled on what I had brought with me. I saw the panicked looked that crossed his face. Apparently older brothers carried tales, I thought.

"I'm sorry mommy," he said quickly as he turned his puppy-dog eyes on me. Apparently it had dawned on him that he was in for more than a lecture.

"I'm only going to ask once more, why are you in trouble?" I said. I always made sure my children realized why they were in trouble.

"Cause I got into another fight with Rosalie," he whispered.

"Be more specific," I said.

"I yelled at her," he said quietly.

"What else?" I asked.

"I threw a vase at her," he answered.

"And?" I said.

"I called her names," he said reluctantly.

"That's right. I'm disappointed in your behavior Cade, you know this family does not treat each other that way no matter what," I said as I pulled him over my lap.

"I know," he said nervously.

"Let this be a lesson young man that this does not happen again," I said as I tugged his jeans and underwear down before adjusting him over my lap.

"Mom, not bare," he pleaded.

I ignored his plea and quickly placed the first smack in the center of his backside. I felt him jerk slightly but otherwise he didn't make a sound. I continued to pepper his backside with smack after smack making sure I covered every inch. After about ten smacks I stopped. I heard him let out a sigh of relief, not so fast little boy I thought that was just a warm up.

"This is for getting into another fight with Rosalie," I said as I picked up the hairbrush and brought it down right in the center of his backside. He yelped and jerked at the smack. I brought it down four more time each smack right on top of the other. His body jerked at every smack, I had to place my left hand over the center of his back to keep him in place.

"Awww….no….ohhhh," cried Cade.

"This is for throwing the vase," I said as I rained down six more smacks with the hairbrush, these I spaced out. Right (smack), left (smack), center (smack), right (smack), left (smack) and center (smack) once again. Cade was now kicking his feet and crying out with every smack that fell on his hot backside.

"No….please….sorry…ahhhh," cried Cade as he furiously kicked his legs.

I quickly readjusted him over my lap and raised my knee exposing his sit-spots. I put more pressure on the hand holding him down and trapped his legs with my own.

"Finally this is for those vile words you called your sister, never again do I want to hear such words coming from your mouth," I said as I brought the brush down hard on his sit-spots. He howled as I thoroughly blistered this area with smack after smack.

"Mom…please…no more….ahhhh…" pleaded Cade as he reached a hand back and tried to cover his backside.

I saw the hand and carefully pinned it back with my left hand on his back. I tossed the brush aside and started spanking him with my hand again. I rained down a few more smacks all over his backside including his sit-spots until he quit struggling and just gave in to his tears and the pain in his backside. Once he did so, I let go of his legs, arm and just rubbed circles on his back until he calmed down.

Once he was a bit calmer, I reached down and pulled his underwear up, he gave out a pitiful cry as they went over his backside. I didn't bother with the jeans noticing them pooled at his feet. I quickly lifted him up and sat him with his backside hanging of my lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and he buried his head in my neck.

I let him cry it out as I continued to sooth him.

"Shhh…its okay Cade, its over. Calm down, take deep breaths, shhh," I said as I rubbed his back gently.

Once the sobbing turned into small hiccupped cries I stood him up in front of me. I quickly walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms for him. I sat on his bed once more and helped him put them on. Once that was done, I gently raised his chin and stared into tear-filled eyes.

"I hope never to have to do this again but I will if I have to, do you understand?" I asked him.

"Yes, mom," he said quietly.

"You're going to have to tell your father when he comes home," I said.

"Can't you tell him?" he asked stammering.

"Cade," I warned.

"Okay, but when I'm ready," he said.

"When you're ready," I said as I nodded at him.

"Is he going to spank me too?" he asked suddenly wide-eyed.

"No, sweetheart he's not," I said.

"Don't lie mom, he's going to get the _reminder_ before bed," yelled Emmett from downstairs.

"What?" cried Cade.

"Emmett," I warned as I pulled Cade into a hug trying to calm him down.

"Sorry," I heard Emmett say from downstairs.

"Shhh, its okay Cade, don't listen to Emmett," I said trying to calm him down.

"Is it true," he stammered.

I sighed, I couldn't lie to him and I knew Carlisle he wouldn't be happy about what had happened here today.

"Yes, but it's going to be fine don't worry about it," I said.

"But…" he stammered once more pushing out of my grasp.

"It's only like three smacks to help you remember to do better next time," I said trying to calm him down.

"But why? You already spanked me," he said.

"I know but it's something your dad does," I said.

"But…" he started once again. I decided to quickly change the subject.

"You need to apologize to your sister about what happened," I said.

"Do I have to?" he asked as he rubbed at his stinging backside.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," he said as we quietly walked out of the room.

I led him over to Rosalie's room and quietly knocked on her door.

"Come in," said Rosalie.

I opened the door and walked in quietly followed by Cade.

"Cade has something to say to you and I hope the two of you can be civil about this," I said as I quietly walked out giving them some sort of privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_reviews welcomed…..review….._


	3. Of Explanations

**A/N: **This idea came to me after reading a few stories in which Edward and Rosalie have some blow-up between each other. I decided to try my own version of one but I set mine in the Cade Cullen universe. The story is told mostly through Esme's POV unless otherwise marked.

I'm still working on Bonding Gone Wrong but this came to me as I was working on it and it demanded to be written. I hope to have the next part up of Bonding up by this weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking and foul language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Of Jackets and Endearments**

**Part Three: Of Explanations**

_Rosalie's POV:_

I watched as Esme closed the door behind her. I looked over at Cade as he shuffled from foot to foot. He looked at me and I felt a pang of guilt at his puffy eyes. It was obvious he'd been crying and you didn't need to have vampire hearing to hear the spanking he'd gotten.

When Cade had first come to stay with us I had believed it was my chance at being a mother but it hadn't taken me long to realize he'd appointed that position to Esme not me. It'd been almost a year before I just let it go and came to terms with the fact that to Cade I was and would only ever be his sister.

"Cade I'm sorry," I said.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have called you those names or thrown the vase at you," he said.

"Why did you?" I asked still confused.

"I well…." he stammered embarrassed.

"All I did was ask you to get a jacket before you went outside," I said.

"You called me sweetheart," he said.

I frowned he'd mentioned that earlier to Esme.

"And?" I asked.

"You're not allowed," he mumbled almost to low for me to hear.

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed?" I asked.

"Only mom calls me that," he said quietly.

"Oh," I said. So that's what had set him off. I'd accidently called him by mom's endearment.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, I didn't know. I'm the one that's sorry," I said.

"You are?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I should have realized sooner what the problem was," I said. I'd been calling him sweetheart for a while and I hadn't realized that it was what was setting him off.

"I should have told you," he said.

"Alright, what can I call you?" I asked.

"Anything as long as it's not sweetheart, baby or little one," he said.

I smiled at the endearment's that I've heard my parents call him. Apparently they belonged strictly to them.

"Okay, munchkin," I said as I hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_reviews welcomed…..review….._


	4. Of Reminders

**A/N: **This idea came to me after reading a few stories in which Edward and Rosalie have some blow-up between each other. I decided to try my own version of one but I set mine in the Cade Cullen universe. The story is told mostly through Esme's POV unless otherwise marked.

I'm still working on Bonding Gone Wrong but this came to me as I was working on it and it demanded to be written. I hope to have the next part up of Bonding up by this weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking and foul language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Of Jackets and Endearments**

**Part Four: Of Reminders**

_Cade's POV:_

I was standing in my room looking out the window thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. It was pitch dark outside. It was also almost my bedtime. I'd been sent to my room right after dinner. I was nervous.

I was waiting for Carlisle so I could tell him what had happened. He was in his study talking to Esme. He'd arrived right before dinner and although they didn't eat human food my parents always sat with me as I had my dinner. So, of course Carlisle had noticed my slight squirming at dinner. He hadn't said anything but he'd turned to look at Esme who'd patted his hand and shook her head at him.

My spanking earlier had been in the early afternoon and the sting in my backside was almost gone all that was left was a slight soreness. I just hoped that Carlisle's reminder wasn't has bad as Emmett had joked about earlier.

I was surprised when I heard the slight knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

Carlisle quietly walked in and sat on the bed facing me as I stood by the window.

"I understand Rosalie and you had some problems earlier," he said seriously.

"Yes," I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got mad because Rosalie called me sweetheart," I said.

"Is there more?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Yes, I called her some names," I said.

"You know how we feel about name calling don't you? Especially those words," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said.

"I also understand your mother as dealt with it," he said.

"Yes," I said nervously.

"Very well, you're not going to be punished twice for the same thing," he said.

"I'm not?" I asked surprised.

"No, of course not," he said.

I sighed and let out a breath of relief. He smiled slightly at me before he turned serious again. He stood and walked over to me by the window standing right in front of me.

"However, I will offer you this reminder young man," he said as he grasped my arm and walked me to my bed.

"Don't do it again," he said as he landed two quick smacks on my backside and one where my butt met my thighs

"Ohhh," I whimpered as I got into to bed on my stomach of course. He pulled the cover up over me and kissed my head gently before turning out the light.

"Good night little one," he said as he slowly opened the door and walked out.

"Night daddy," I said.

Some reminder I thought as I reached back to rub at my once again stinging backside.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, before anyone says that it was just mean of Carlisle to do that let me just say that I figure that since he's from the 1600's hundreds he's more than likely to do something like that. To my understanding in the past children were more than likely spanked twice for the same offence. For example: in school then at home, by mom and then by dad. I just figured Carlisle still keeps some of those beliefs with him and it fit with my story._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_reviews welcomed…..review….._


End file.
